The Final Battle
by dragonicdevil
Summary: Jake and his friends and family enjoys time after banishing the Dark Dragon in Hong Kong with Rose and her family who learns the truth, the trio then starts High School and gets a shock when Rose and her twin sister arrives at New York, but how will things go after Jake and his friends and girlfriend learns that the Dark Dragon has returned again?
1. Explanation and meeting the Longs

The Final Battle

**This story takes place after Hong Kong Longs, this is a story about what happened after Jake and the others managed to banish the Dark Dragon to the dimension that the temple for the Thousand year Reunion and what adventures they will go through. P.S The first names of Rose's family were created by RedHal but I got his permission to borrow them to use in my story, the family's last name is my own on the other hand.**

Chapter 1- Explanation and meeting the Longs

Jake were sitting in the balcony to their hotel together with Rose, Jake looked at her with a smile, "I can't believe that it have gone four whole days since the Thousand year Reunion and we banished the Dark Dragon to that other dimension, when the temple returns he should be just a pile of dust, of course knowing our luck he will return soon, he has return twice before after all, and we all know that Chang will do everything she can to help him escape".

Rose looked at him, "Well that might be true, but right now he's gone, and we are together again, I thought that you were really familiar when I saw you before we moved to Hong Kong, I knew that you were special but I just couldn't understand why, I'm just happy that I managed to remember you again Jake, I don't know how I got back my memories from the time I was in the Huntsclan but I guess the bond we shared were strong enough to bring back those memories".

Jake smiled and nodded, he then heard someone clear their throat and they looked behind them and saw Lao Shi stand there, he smiled "I'm happy that you got back the girl you love young dragon, but I think it's time for you to bring her home, and also time for you to explain to her parents about your relationship, as well as your inheritance". Jake looked at his grandfather in shock, "Are you sure that I'm allowed to do that G? I mean we're not allowed to just tell people just like that", Lao Shi smiled, "I managed to get the Council's approval to it, if your relationship will work, they need to know that you're not crazy".

Jake smiled at his grandfather and bowed to him, "Thank you G, alright then shall we get going Rose?" Rose chuckled a little, "I can't wait to see my parents reaction when they see that you weren't crazy". Jake chuckled as well before he nodded before he shouted, "Dragon UP". Jake got covered by the blue mystical energy and a few seconds so were Jake in his big red dragon form, he bent down, "Alright beautiful, get on the Am Drag's back, next stop, your house", Rose rolled her eyes while she laughed before she climbed onto his back and he got airborne and flew in the direction of her house.

A FEW MINUTES LATER,

Once they reached Rose's home so made Jake sure that no one saw them and landed in a alley and transformed back to his human form, they soon walked out of the alley and made their way up to Rose's family's apartment. They soon stood outside of the apartment, "You know Rose, I'm starting to get worried now", Rose looked at him in shock, "What, you Jake Long, the big tough American Dragon who is willing to face the Dark Dragon without hesitation is worried about meeting his girlfriend's family?" Jake looked at her, "They probably won't have a good impression of me right now and I'm sure they will call the authorities as soon as I step inside the door".

Rose smiled and gave Jake a quick kiss on the lips, "Don't worry Jake, I will make them listen before doing that, I just wonder if my sister is home? I know you haven't met her yet but I warn you now, she looks like me just without my birthmark, so don't you even look at her with love struck eyes or you will learn what pain really is". Jake chuckled, "Rose could you be worried? Yo, don't worry, even if she looks like you so is it you that my heart wants Rose". Rose quickly turned to the door, "Well um, let's get inside", Jake smiled a little, Rose had tried to hide it but he had seen her blush when he said that.

Rose opened the door and the two of them entered the apartment, as soon as they got inside so came a girl who could be Rose's clone up to them, "Hi sis, who is this cutie?" Rose got a little irritated, "Lily this is my boyfriend Jake Long, Jake this is my sister Lily Price", Jake held out his hand, "Nice to meet you Lily". Lily was shocked over the news that Jake was Rose's boyfriend but soon recovered and shook his hand, "Nice to meet you too Jake, I'm just shocked that Rose finally got herself a boyfriend since neither of us has until now been specifically interested in boys, at least not as possible boyfriends but interested in them as friends".

Jake looked at Rose a little shocked and she smiled at him before she looked at Lily, "Where is mom and dad Lily? Jake and I must talk to them", Lily looked at her sister suspiciously, "And why is that?" Rose felt her cheek heat up a little, "Don't get any weird ideas, there is just something important that they need to know".

Lily heard on Rose that it was seriously and turned her head around, "Dad, mom, come here now", the three of them heard footsteps coming towards them and soon so saw Jake Rose's parents again and they saw him, they first got really shocked since last time they saw him so were he dragged away by the authorities, her dad soon got a something between a determined and a angry look on his face while he walked over to the phone and picked it up.

Rose quickly ran over him and took the phone away, "Dad wait", her father looked at her, "Rose he's not mentally stable remember? He thinks he's a dragon and that you used to live a life as a dragon slayer, he needs mental help". Lily looked at her father in shock before she looked back at Jake in shock who was rubbing his neck sheepishly. Rose looked at her father with a begging look on her face, "Please just wait and listen and watch", her father looked at her very confused now as she walked back over to Jake while she kept the phone just to be safe.

"Jake Long, I would like you to once again meet my parents, Bryan and Violet Price, mom and dad, this is Jake Long, someone who I know from New York", Bryan and Violet looked really confused now, and Rose looked at Jake and nodded.

Jake took a deep breath and held out his hands, the other three Price family members looked at him confused until they saw his hands get covered by some kind of blue light, "What's…" Bryan began to ask but got interrupted when Jake shouted, "Dragon UP!" Jake got covered by the blue light and soon so stood there a big red dragon there Jake had been standing.

Lily's jaw dropped when she saw the cute boy in front of her transform into a big fire breathing reptile with wings, they then heard two thuds and Rose and Lily saw that both of their parents had fainted, "They took it well, "Rose said sarcastic. Lily looked at her parents a little worried but then heard bit of heavy footsteps come towards them, she looked around and saw the dragon come towards them and got a little worried but it held up its hands, "please chill, I promise I won't hurt them". Lily were shocked when it spoke, it then smiled, "Surprise that I can talk? Well dragons aren't dumb animals if that's what you were thinking, I'm still Jake Long, but like this I'm known as the American Dragon or as I like to say, the Am Drag".

Lily looked as Jake picked her parents, "Could you show me where their bedroom is? If you do then I will carry them there so they rest there until they wake up again", Rose smiled and nodded and told him to follow her, Jake followed her with a still shocked Lily walking close behind him, then they arrived at their room so bent Jake down to get inside the room, he walked over to their bed and put them down on it before he took and transformed back to his human form.

He turned around and saw Rose smile at him while Lily who where next to her still looking really shocked and confused, he smiled a little, "I guess you have a lot of questions Lily, and I will answer some of them, but we will wait to answer the bigger questions until your parents wakes up again".

Lily nodded, still not knowing what to say, they walked into their living room, they all sat down and Lily looked at both Rose and Jake, "So is everything dad said that you had said true? Even that about my sister being a… dragon slayer?" Rose and Jake looked at each other, "Yeah it's all true, and I know you're wondering how she could have been that since you have known her your whole life, but that's one of the questions that I will answer when your parents is awake again".

Lily nodded and then looked directly at Jake, "So Jake… how did you end up being a…" Jake smiled, "How did I end up being a dragon? I was born as one, but a dragon's powers usually don't awaken until they are 13, so until I was 13 so were I just like any other kids, except for the one time when I was seven and my powers made a quick appearance, I happened to breathe a little bit of fire one time, but other than that so did I have to wait until I was 13 and I got my powers to learn the truth about my mother's side of the family, because my dad's side of the family were humans".

Lily looked at him, "So your mom's a dragon too?" Jake shook his head, "My grandfather is, but it skipped my mom's generation so she's technically human only that she carries the dragon genes, my mom have kept the family secret hidden from my dad ever since they started dating, in fact he learned the truth only four days ago, he's still a bit shocked but he's taking the news that he married into a family of magical fire breathing reptiles pretty well, he has been asking me to Dragon Up for him a few times though since he's thinking it's actually kind of cool how we can go from the human form we're born with to our dragon form".

Lily actually smiled a little at that, she could imagined that he might think that it was a bit cool, now that she had calmed down a bit she was starting to think that it was cool too, she was about to ask him another thing when all three of them heard groaning from the parents room.

Bryan and Violet walked out of their room, "I had the weirdest dream Bryan", Bryan looked at his wife, "Me too Violet, I dreamt that…" both of them got quiet when they saw Jake sitting on their couch, Jake smiled at them feeling a little awkward, the parents pointed at him, "I'm… guessing us seeing you transforming into a dragon wasn't a dream, right?" Jake nodded, they came over, "Okay, let's start from the beginning, how you become a dragon and to how you know Rose, everything". Jake nodded and then he began to tell them.

20 MINUTES LATER,

"So let me see if I fully understand all of this", Bryan said after Jake were finished with his explanation, "You were born as a dragon but you didn't get your powers or even knew about it until you were 13, and it wasn't sure if you would be a dragon since your mother didn't get any powers and your father is human, and you meet Rose when she was a member of this Huntsclan and at that time so was she a dragon slayer?"

Jake nodded, "Yeah but when I first met Rose as the Huntsgirl I didn't know who she was and I met her civil identity the day after when the Huntsman transferred her to my school, and I kind of fell for her at first sight", Jake looked away a little embarrassed when Rose smiled at him after he said that, "Anyway as I trained with my grandpa who was my dragon master…" At that point so interrupted Violet, "What do you mean with dragon master?" Jake smiled, "It's a dragon that is teaching a new dragon how to use its power and also teaches it how to fight, because dragons are the magical world's protectors, so if there is any disturbance it's up to us to fix it".

Bryan and Violet looked at each other, "Except for your master and you, are there more dragons in New York?" Jake nodded, "My little sister Haley and her dragon master, Haley's powers started to develop faster due to her being so close to me when mine were developing but she won't be fully developed until she's 13, since her powers has awakened early and she's my sister so were she was chosen as my substitute in case I couldn't do my Am Drag duties".

Bryan looked confused here and Jake explained, "My American Dragon duties, I gave myself the nickname the Am Drag, the magical world's government, the World Dragon Council chooses one dragon in each country as that country's magical protector, and as America's first born dragon I was chosen as the Am Drag, so far my area is only New York but as I grow older and stronger my area will expand until the area is the whole country".

Bryan and Violet looked at each other in shock, Violet looked at Jake, "Well I'm just relieved that you're not protecting the whole country by yourself at this age, America is a big country and not something a 14 soon 15 year old boy should protect by himself", Jake smiled at that, "Yeah but now we should probably go back to the topic of your daughter and how I know her and that she was a dragon slayer even though she have been with you her entire life". Violet nodded, Jake sighed, "After Rose found out the truth about me so chose she to switch to our side and help us take down the Huntsclan, when we found about that the Huntsman were looking for 13 magical objects called the Aztec Crystal Skulls, if someone gathered all 13 of them so would a person be granted one irreversible wish, like being able to wish for the destruction of every magical creature on the planet like he was going to do".

Bryan and Violet looked at him completely shocked, then Bryan spoke, "But why? What did he have against magical creatures, had they done something to him?" Jake sighed, "I don't know, but I know that the Huntsclan have had it as a mission for thousands of years to wipe out every magical creatures on the planet".

Jake continued, "We fought them for the last three skulls since the Huntsman already had ten of them, but then after we got them and Rose would steal the Huntsclan's skulls and bring them to us so did the Huntsman find out that Rose were a double agent".

Rose nodded, "He tried to capture me but I was too good, but when I held his own weapon against his face so did he tell me that I would use my training to betray Jake and bring him the last three skulls, I refused at first, but then I told me that he knew exactly where you guys were living, and if I wanted you to continue living I would have to bring him the skulls".

Jake looked sad, "Rose had been told that you guys had died when she was a baby, it wasn't until after she joined my side that she found out the truth, that the Huntsclan had taken her from you guys, so she didn't want to lose you before she got to know you guys".

Rose nodded, "I led him to the skulls and then Jake and his friends and family battle against the Huntsclan one last time, I was forced to battle Jake and chain him up, but when the Huntsman was about to wish for the destruction of all magical creatures so did I zap him and instead wished for the destruction of the entire Huntsclan, including myself, in order to protect Jake and his close ones".

Bryan and Violet looked shocked at Rose, but then looked at Jake when he said, "But I wouldn't allow that so I grabbed the 13th skull and wished that Rose had never been taken by the Huntsclan". Bryan and Violet gasped, "So you're saying that you're the reason that we have been living as a happy family?" Jake nodded, "Yeah, then I took and destroyed the skulls since they could only be destroyed when they were all together at one spot".

Lily took and spoke up her, "But I have been wondering, why did the Huntsclan take Rose in the first place? And why did they pick her specifically?" Jake took and pointed at Rose's right hand, "The birthmark on her right hand and wrist, it was known as the Mark of the Huntsclan, every member of the Huntsclan had a birthmark like that".

Lily, Bryan and Violet looked at each other before Bryan sighed, "It's hard to let it all sink in, but since we saw you transform into a dragon and also that I think you wouldn't have a reason to lie about something like this, not to mention that Rose were helping you tell this story and we know she wouldn't make something like this up, we will put our fate in your words, but if Rose were never taken by the Huntsclan, then how could she remember you?"

Rose took out a picture of her and Jake at the fall dance where her interest in him had begun to grow, "This picture was taken the day when I was starting to look at Jake as more than just a friendly guy at school, and somehow it reawakened some of my memories from the time with the Huntsclan and about Jake, and I also remembered all my training with the Huntsclan".

As she said that so stood she up and began to make one back flip after another before she spun through in the air and landed on the ground, her family looked at her in shock, she was pretty good at athletics but doing something like that would have taken years of practice, and that was something that she hadn't done.

Jake looked at them, "Look I know that you must still be a bit confused so how about you come with Rose to our hotel tomorrow? It's our last day in Hong Kong tomorrow before we return home to New York and maybe you could ask gramps more questions, after all he happens to be my dragon master and he had managed to get the council's approval to let me tell you all of this", the other three members looked at each other before looking at him and told him that they would be there, he smiled, he told them that he would get out his way, he then walked over to the window and opened it, he jumped out as the blue light engulfed him again and they ran over to the window to see a red dragon flying away. Bryan sighed, "Our life just got a whole lot weirder in less than an hour", Rose chuckled a little and looked at Jake's form with was getting smaller by the second.

LATER AT THE HOTEL,

Lao Shi looked up as Jake entered his room, "So how did it go young dragon?" Jake smiled a little, "The best way for me to prove that I was telling the truth so had I to transform, and as soon I did so fainted Rose and her sister's parents". Lao Shi chuckled, "That's an understandable reaction, so what happened after that?" Jake sat down next to him, "I told them everything from the start, and they will come here tomorrow to ask you a few more things". Lao Shi nodded and knew that he probably would have to be ready to answer a lot of questions tomorrow.

Jake got up to leave but turned back to Lao Shi, "Before I forget to ask, why did the dragon council allow me to tell them?" Lao Shi smiled at him, "I told them about the relationship between the two of you, not only were they shocked that a slayer could be in love with a dragon but also how far how she had been willing to go to protect you, to sacrifice herself, and then you saved her and her somehow got back her memories of you, they wanted to see where relationship between the two of you would take you". Jake smiled when Lao Shi told him the council's reason for allowing to tell them, he said goodnight to his grandfather and left the room.

THE NEXT DAY,

Jake and his family and friends waited for Rose and her family to arrive, they soon heard a knock on the door and Susan opened the door, she soon led in Rose, Lily, Bryan and Violet into the living room, Rose and Lily came over to Jake and his friends while Lao Shi walked over to the twin sisters parents, "We thought that we would let your grandfather explain things for our parents in peace, and in the time so could we tell my sister about some of our adventures". Jake smiled and nodded at Rose before he, the sisters and Trixie and Spud walked out on the balcony and began to talk about all the things that Jake and Rose had gone through,

LATER THAT EVENING,

Lily and Rose was laughing together with Jake and his friends, Lily had gotten to like the trio quite well, Spud might be a bit weird, but he was a kind weirdo, and Trixie might be a little bossy but she cared really much for the two boys.

At the same time so had Bryan and Violet become pretty good friends with Jake's parents, they had talked somewhat about the dragon issue but also about stuff of the families, Bryan and Violet saw that it had gotten pretty late, "We should go if you are going to get on a flight early in the morning, but we will come and see you off before you return to New York".

Bryan and Violet called out to the girls and told them that it was time to go, they came over to them, "Actually mom and dad, could Jake bring me home a bit later? Since I probably won't see him in a while again I want to spend a little more time with him and I was hoping he could give me another ride across the city", Violet looked a little troubled, "And by ride you mean flying right? I don't know", Bryan looked at her, "Well I'm sure he won't let anything happen to her, so why not? They might see each other in a long time from now".

Lily quickly jumped up and down, "I want to get a ride to", they all looked at her shocked before Rose's eyes narrowed a little, "Come on sis, you have felt this before, I want to know how he sees things when he's flying", she looked at Jake with begging eyes, "Well I'm strong enough to carry two people but I don't know". Trixie came over to him, "Come on Jakey, she just found about that dragons really exist so I think she could get to know what you feel everyday".

Spud and the others nodded and Jake looked at the parents of the twins, Bryan sighed, "Well as long as you're sure you can take care of them, come on Violet", the mother looked a little worried when she and her husband walked out, Jake and the girls walked out on the balcony and Jake's hands got covered by the mystical blue energy, "Dragon UP!" His body got engulfed and he transformed into his dragon form, he bent down and picked Rose up in his arms and let Lily climb up on his back and he took off and flew up into the sky with the girls.

Lily was amazed over how free she felt when he flew with them over the rooftops, she looked down and saw all the lights down there and also enjoyed the feeling of the wind in her face, "Is this how you feel all the times you fly?" Jake smiled, "Most of them, but sometimes I don't have time to enjoy myself", Lily nodded, after what she had been told so had he a lot of responsibility and that might take the fun out of this amazing feeling sometimes.

She looked down at him, "Could you maybe show us a little what you can do while you're in the air?" Rose chuckled, "If you ask Jake to show off when he won't be able to resist". Jake smiled at that and flew over to a rooftop and put the girls down on it, he then took and sky dived from the building before spreading out his wings and flying straight up while spinning. While he was spinning so opened he his mouth and let out a small stream of fire and since he was spinning so did the fire spin too and formed a spiral around him, he then spread out his wings again and stopped in the middle of his flight while he knocked the fire away with his wings.

Lily looked completely amazed and even Rose smiled a little while Jake was showing off, he then formed a cloud of fire in the air before flying through it, cutting and forming the flames with his wings until it had the form of the words AM DRAG. But as he stopped in front of them so did the twins notice that his wings had caught fire a little, "Jake your wings". Jake looked at his wings when Rose said that and he saw his wings starting to get covered by fire, dragons had a huge resistance towards fire but he knew that it was better to get rid of it, he then turned around and flung out with both wings to try and knock the flames out, but as he got rid of it so did he create a wind strike and some of the flames fused with the powerful wind strikes created by his wings, the flaming wind strikes soon collided with each other and exploded, Jake was in the air looking shocked as did the girls on the roof.

He landed, "Did you just combine your fire with a wind strike Jake?" He nodded, "Yeah but it was just an accident, but I think that if I learn how to do it properly then it could be a good fighting move, anyway I think I should bring you home now", the girls nodded and Jake took them and began to make his way to their home.

A LITTLE LATER,

Jake landed in an alley and transformed, "Here you are young ladies, safe and sound". Jake then got shocked when Lily hugged him, "Thanks for the ride, it was really fun", Jake who was still shocked said, "Uh yeah, no problem". Lily then let him go and walked towards the apartment building, Jake then suddenly felt Rose pinch his right cheek, "Ouch ouch ouch, Rose why are you pinching me?" Rose let go of his cheek I hope you didn't enjoy that hug that my sister gave you", Jake chuckled, "I told you already didn't I? You don't need to be jealous Rose".

Rose smiled and nodded before she kissed Jake, they kissed for about a minute before they pulled away, "So I guess I see you tomorrow", Jake nodded and transformed again and flew up in the air and back towards his hotel while Rose smiled after him before following her sister.

**Jake and Rose has been able to spend a few days together and her family now knows that Jake was telling the truth, but now they will return to New York and the couple might not see each other for a while and what adventures will they face later on? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	2. Back to New York and High school begins

The Final Battle

**Last time so were Jake allowed to tell Rose's family about him being a dragon, he knew that transforming would be the easiest way to convince them that he wasn't crazy, both of the parents fainted when he did so he, Rose and her twin Lily sat down and talked until they woke up, Jake explained everything to them and the next day when they came with Rose to their hotel so did Lao Shi and answered some more of their questions while the girls spent time with Jake and his friends. When Rose and her family were going to go home so did they convince their parents to let them fly with Jake a little before dropping them off at their home, now what will happen after Jake and his family and friends return home tomorrow? **

Chapter 2- Back to New York and High school begins

It was 08.00 am and Jake and his friends had just finished packing their stuff, they were going to be flying home in two hours and Jake Trixie and Spud walked out to the living room there Rose and her family (They had arrived a half hour ago) were sitting and talking to Jake's parents and Haley, Lao Shi and Fu Dog were in Lao Shi's room discussion something, Rose had wanted Jake to pack but he told her that he would take care of it and she should just wait and talk with his family.

Jake took and sat down next to Rose, "So what's up guys?" Rose smiled at him, "Well after last night Lily got so excited after your little aerial display she has been begging to let us see a little more, and therefore our parents have asked if it's okay if you could show us a little more, they're okay with it so now we will only have to ask your grandfather if he's okay with it" Jake nodded and walked over to Lao Shi's room and knocked, "Yo G, I have a favor to ask you". Lao Shi opened the door, "Yes young one, what do you need?" Jake told him about the girls' request, Lao Shi looked a little troubled, "I do not like the idea of you doing dragon stuff in the day light, no matter how early it is, if you can promise that no one will see you".

Jake got a smirk on his face, "Please G, like I would ever let someone who is not supposed to know to see me". Lao Shi looked at him with an irritated look on his face, "Don't get cocky young dragon, a mistake can easily be made, just be careful". Jake smiled at his grandfather, "I will gramps, I promise", Jake walked over to the twins and told them that they should leave then, since he thought that it could be a little risky to leave from the balcony during daytime so they left the hotel room and walked into an alley. Jake took and dragoned up and grabbed both of the girls and began to make his way up in the air, but before he got completely over the rooftops so did he use his eye of the dragon to see if anyone could see them, once he saw that the cost were clear so did he take to the sky, making sure to stay without sight of anyone who could be looking out through a window.

He flew up on a roof and put his hands together, the girls looked at him, "What are you doing Jake?" Jake looked at Rose, "I was thinking that instead of seeing just one of me, you can see two of me showing off". The girls looked at him confused before he got surrounded by a white light, the light separated from him and the twins got shocked when they saw another Jake in dragon form stand there on the roof.

"Jake smiled at their shocked looks, "Dragons have the ability to make chi doppelgangers, simpler put, energy clones, there great as decoys or as doubles when you're sneaking out of the house when you're supposed to stay at home, now you will get to see two Am Drag's showing off".

Then both the American Dragon and the doppelganger dragon flew up in the air, then both of them made rings of fire, they then began to fly and do tricks while they both flew between their own and the other one's rings. They then grabbed each other's hands and spun around before tossing each other so that they flew perfectly through their own rings again, Jake then took and reabsorbed his doppelganger and then flew down to the girls. Lily looked like she was going to explode with excitement, "That.. Was… AWESOME! Does this doppelganger trick take a lot out of you or something?" Jake smiled at her, "Well I don't get exhausted afterwards if that's what you mean, but the chi energy I used to create the doppelganger won't return to me until I reabsorb it, so if I make too many I will weaken myself greatly, something I learned the hard way", the girls looked at him confused, "That's a long story and if I'm going to make it to the plane in time we should really return to the others now", the girls nodded, knowing that he was right, he picked them both up and began to make his way back to the hotel.

LATER AT THE AIRPORT, 09.30 AM,

Jake and his family and friends were saying good bye to the Price family, they had also had enough sense to let Jake and Rose have a little private time when they were saying goodbye to each other.

Jake rubbed the back of his neck, "So… I guess this is good bye, at least for now", Rose smiled sadly, "Yeah, I wish I could come back with you, after regaining my memories of you I just don't want to see you leave", Jake smiled and took her right hand and held it out while he put his in hers, "Well you can always visit me if we got lucky". He removed his hand and she saw that inside of her hand was the dream charm she had made for him, "Jake, are you…" Jake smiled, "I knew that you don't have your own anymore and I accidently packed it, so I figured that I would give it to you so you can use it I know there is a time difference but I figured that you could still use it, like maybe showing Lily a few of your memories that you have gotten back", Rose smiled and put the dream arm around her wrist, "Thanks Jake, well I guess this is it".

Jake nodded and the two of them kissed one last time before they walked over to their families and Jake and his family left and entered their plane, Jake who was sitting with Spud had a window seat and looked out one last time as the plane took off, telling himself that he would see Rose again, it might take a while but they was going to meet again.

16 HOURS LATER,

Jake and family arrived at home, it was two in the afternoon and Jake took and walked up to his room and put his bag in his room before sitting down on his bed, deciding to unpack it later, he knew that he would miss Hong Kong and Rose a lot, but despite that so did it feel good to be back in New York, Trixie said that she was going to sleep since she barely slept on the plane home, Spud had gotten a little more sleep but was still going to bed, Jake however had slept well and actually slept for 10 hours before waking up, so he was just going to chill a bit in his room until the evening since he knew that he would be going on a patrol even though it was his first night back home in New York".

AT THE SAME TIME IN HONG KONG,

The time was 02.00 am in the morning and Rose and Lily were sleeping next to each other with the dream charm around Rose's left wrist and Lily's right, Lily had been confused when Rose told her to sleep with her in her room since they hadn't done that since they were kids, but when Rose explained about the dream charm so were Lily more than willing to do as her sister told her, the idea of visiting others dreams were just too exciting to ignore.

And right now she was staring at the dream corridor in amazement, "So this is the dream corridor, it's amazing", Rose nodded and then saw Jake's door, she decided to see if he had gone to bed once he got home, but no such luck since he was awake so the door was closed, they then saw Trixie's dream door, Lily went and opened it, she saw Trixie in a wedding dress with a hot boy next to her, Rose rolled her eyes, "Kyle Wilkins, she have had a crush on him for a while now". They exited the room and Lily looked around, "I wonder where Spud's dream door are, I would like to see what he dreams about", Rose grabbed her arm, "Trust me, I have been there once, and it's REALLY weird".

Lily nodded, they then saw Rose's dream door, Rose smiled and walked over to it, "Time for you to see some of my memories", she opened the door, she tried to lead Lily away but the twin managed to get a good look and her eyes widened and then got a smile on her face, Rose's dream was the same as Trixie's only that it was her and Jake.

Rose pulled her away with red cheeks, they saw two green lights, "These lights leads to my memories, usually it's only one light, but since I have two pair of memories so does one lead to my memories of my time with the Huntsclan and Jake, and the other light is my memories with you guys".

She led her sister to the memories with the Huntsclan and ripped the rift open and they walked in, the memory they came across was her training with a few other Huntsclan members, "So this is the Huntsclan members, no wonder that you can move the way you do", Rose then led her through another rift, and Rose felt a little pain when she saw the memory of Jake in dragon form tied up to a tree and herself closing in with her huntsstaff ready, Lily pointed, "Were you going to…?" Rose nodded and then heard herself say, "This is it dragon, say good bye". Lily looked in shock as her staff began to glow green, she couldn't believe that her sister had been willing to do stuff like this before, "Rose NO!" Lily saw how dream Rose froze when Jake said her name, "Wha… What did you call me?" Lily saw how Jake had a sad look on his face, "Rose, if you want to say good bye, say it to my human face", she saw how Jake transformed back in front of Rose, "Rose… it's me", he told her and you could see shock in dream Rose's eyes, "Jake?" She took of her mask, then got a determined looked on her face and ran towards him with the staff ready, Jake had closed his eyes ready to feel the staff slay him, but Lily who had held her breath sighed relieved when she saw Rose cut the ropes and then run away".

Rose looked at her sister, "This is how I found out that guy I had gotten a crush on and in fact had started to fall in love with, was the same dragon I had tried to slay for months, after that I completely changed, and after I was reunited with his so did I help him and his grandfather in their struggle to stop the Huntsclan, but let's forget about it, I think it's about we leave here", Lily nodded and they walked back out through the rifts and exited Rose's dream room.

LATER IN THE EVENING IN NEW YORK,

Jake was flying through the city, looking for any magical creatures in need of his help, Jake put his hand on the ear phone he had in his ear, "Trixie, Spud, see anything weird?" Trixie quickly answered, "No nothing Jakey, what about you Spud?" Spud then said hastily, "I have found trouble, Brocamas and his leprechauns are being attack by hobgoblins in Central Park". Jake told him that he would be there soon and flew towards Central Park as fast as he could.

SOON AT CENTRAL PARK,

Jake arrived to see Brocamas and his leprechauns surrounded by a group of ten hobgoblins, "Last chance, give us the gold or this will get ugly", but before anything could happen so did they hear a voice, "If you want to see something ugly, look in a mirror". The hobgoblin who had spoken turned around only to get a tail in his face sending him flying into a tree, the other hobgoblins got a scared look on their face while the leprechauns got a happy and relieved look on their face when they saw the American Dragon in the air above them before he landed.

The hobgoblins ran towards Jake, the two of them who were closest to him swung their clubs at him but he grabbed them both, he lifted the clubs and the hobgoblins and threw the hobgoblins and knock them and three others out, he had now taken care of six of them, the other four stayed a bit away from him, trying to find a opening to attack him, but they were forced to jump back when Jack unleashed a powerful stream of fire at them.

Jake then decided to try the trick he learned in Hong Kong, he fired a stream of fire in the air so it formed a cloud of flames, the leprechauns and hobgoblin looked at him confused, he flew up and let his wings pass through the cloud so that they got fire on them, he them flew around so he were in from of the hobgoblins and then flung out with his burning wings, creating the fire wind strike again, the two fire wind strikes hit the ground in front of the hobgoblins, causing an explosion sending them flying.

Jake landed in front of them, "If I were you, I would take the others and leave, NOW!" Jake slammed his tail into the ground and the hobgoblins jumped up and quickly grabbed the other six unconscious hobgoblins and left, Jake turned around and looked at Brocamas, "You okay Brocamas?" Brocamas smiled at him, "Yes, thanks to you Jake, you know lad, you can still get your old job back if you want to, we could really use your help".

Jake got a bitter look on his face, "After what happen last time? Sorry Brocamas but I learned from that mistake, if you want a bodyguard you need to find someone else", Brocamas shrugged, "Oh well, if you ever change your mind, you know where to find us", the leprechauns left and Spud came over to Jake, Jake grabbed him and flew off while telling Trixie to meet them outside of his house.

SOON OUTSIDE OF THE LONG RESIDENCE,

Jake, Spud and Trixie were talking, "So you guys are with spending the rest of the summer helping me out?" Spud and Trixie smiled at him, "Jakey, we have tried to help you as much we can since we found out your secret, so of course are we going to help you", Spud nodded and Jake smiled at them and thanked them before they said good night and Jake went inside while Spud and Trixie began to make their way to their homes.

AT THE END OF THE SUMMER,

Jake woke up with a yawn, he realized that today was the day that he would start at Fillmore High School together with Trixie and Spud, he had first been happy when he heard that Brad was supposed to be held back 8th grad but got sad when he found out that after studying at summer school he was able to continue to High School, and in Jake, Trixie and Spud's class, well at least one good thing would happen, he wouldn't have to see Rotwood's ugly face anymore.

Jake sighed but got a smile on his face, the summer hadn't been so bad since his grandfather had done as he had said and cut the dragon training in half so he had time to spend with Trixie and Spud, and since Jake had helped Haley get accepted in that dance competition so had she been in Paris for the rest of the summer, and Jake, Trixie and Spud had been handling magical trouble at the evenings.

Jake had saved a few Unicorns from a few goblins, saved Brocamas from a few times from trolls, hobgoblins and two giants and rejected the offer to get his job back every time, he even ran into another Krylock, since he remembered the trouble he had gotten into with the last one so did he hold it off until it was forced to return to its own dimension or the portal would close and it would be stuck there for who knew how long.

Jake got up and walked down the stairs, he was greeted by his family, he sat down next to Haley and ate his breakfast, "So ready for High School Jake?" Jake looked at his father with a smirk, "Well it can't be harder than defeating the Dark Dragon, so I think I will be able to handle it". Jake ate his breakfast and grabbed his skateboard, "Well I'm off, I'm going to meet Trixie and Spud and we will go to school together".

LATER AT FILLMORE HIGH SCHOOL,

Jake and his friends were walking through the hallways of their new school to learn their way around it, Jake had unfortunately run into Brad and Brad had made it clear that he would have fun since he could continue tormenting Jake and his friends, Jake looked at his two friends, "I know that we all are sad that we still have to deal with Brad, but you both know one of the best things right now right?" Trixie and Spud nodded and all three of them said, "No more Rotwood". They then saw Danika Hunnicutt, she saw Jake and smiled before she waved at him and he waved back, Trixie nudged him in his side, "I think that you should make it clear to Danika that you have a girlfriend, because Jakey I think that she's still interested in you".

Jake looked at her, "I don't know, sure she gave me a quick kiss on graduation but she also said that she thought that she was thinking that we should remain friends", Trixie rolled her eyes, "Jake, only the fact that she kissed you meant that she like you but when girls say something like that, they usually wants to be more than friends".

Jake got a little troubled when she said that, but before he could answer so did he hear a scary familiar voice say, "Well well, if it isn't Mr Long", Jake could feel a chill go down his spine and Trixie and Spud also felt a chill go down their spine, "No way, no way, no WAY!" Jake kept saying that as he turned around, only to his horror see Hans Rotwood stand there in front of him, "Rotwood? What are you doing here?"

Rotwood smirked at him, "I was given the chance to get to teach mythology for High School students, since they had found a few better principal candidates according to them, at first I wasn't interesting until I found out that I was going to be teaching at Fillmore High School, there you would be going Mr Long, or should I say Mr Dragon? It will be fun, to spend more time with you, and get more chances to expose your magical nature to the world".

Rotwood then walked past the horrified friends, and soon so could Jake be heard throughout the entire hallway when he said "AWW MAAN!" The fun school life the three of them had imagined had just been turned around as they were still stuck with the two people they despised the most.

**Jake and his friends had spent their summer time with the combination of both fun and protection magical creatures, but now as High School started so did they find out that they were still stuck with Brad and Rotwood who they thought they would not have to see anymore (Well Brad at least for one year, Rotwood for good) but now both of them were there, and Rotwood is as determined as ever to expose Jake, what will happen to the young dragon? Continue reading to find out and please review. **


	3. One good and one bad surprise

The Final Battle

**Last time so did Jake and his family and friends say good bye to Rose and her family before they flew back to New York, Jake then spent his summer by both spending time with Trixie and Spud and doing his American Dragon duties. They then started High School and he got sad when he first found out that Brad was going to go there since he was supposed to be held back 8****th**** grad, so they were supposed to be free of him for at least one year. But he did summer school so now he's going with Jake and his friends to High School, and Rotwood was then also given the job as Mythology teacher at his High School, and he was going to get evidence to expose to the world that Jake is a dragon, what will happen next?**

Chapter 3- One good and one bad surprise

A week had passed since Jake and his friends had started High School, and so far Rotwood had been given Jake a few detentions when he had tried to make Jake give away hints where he could the easiest find any magical creatures in New York, and had given him those detentions when he played dumb, and Brad had made fun of him for getting them.

Jake sighed, he had been looking forward to High School since he thought that Rotwood wouldn't be there, but he showed up, and so did Brad, who was supposed to be held back 8th grad, he was stuck with two of the human beings he and his friends despised the most, so now High School were a lot less fun than he had thought it would be, sure school itself wasn't that fun, but he knew it would be better than Middle School.

He sighed and got up from bed in order to be tortured by Rotwood once more today, he had Mythology three days in the week, and today was one of those days, he got dressed and went down for breakfast.

LATER AT FILLMORE HIGH,

Jake were sitting in Mythology with Spud and Trixie on his left, he was barely paying attention to Rotwood, he knew that it was bad since he could fall into his trap and accidently tell him something that could be dangerous, but when something Rotwood said caught his attention, "Well they're a little late since school has already started, but there is two transfer students that has arrived here from Hong Kong that will be staying with you hooligans um I mean students, let me introduce the Price sisters", Jake quickly looked up when he heard that, that last name and the fact that they came from Hong Kong, could it be?

And as he thought in front of them were his girlfriend Rose and her sister Lily, in a split second so were every guy in the room captured by their beauty, Rotwood told them to sit anywhere, Brad stood up, "Over here hotties, there is enough space for both of you around the Bradster", Rose rolled her eyes and Lily looked at her with a questioning look on her face, Rose nodded at her and she glared at Brad for a few seconds before they walked over to Jake and sat down on his right side, much to Brad's shock.

Jake looked at Rose who smiled at him, "Hey", Rose's smile got bigger, "Hey yourself, how have been?" Jake smiled at her, "Good, have been kept busy, but I have also had fun with my friends". Rose nodded her head smiling happy that Jake had been able to spend time enjoying his summer and not only spent it protecting magical creatures, she knew that it was his responsibility but he needed time for himself as well.

Rotwood continued teaching, not noticing that even though everyone seemed to focus on the twin girls, Jake and Rose also sat and whispered to each other, telling each other stories of what they had done during the summer. The class was soon over and all the students left the classroom.

Jake and his friends and the twins stopped outside the classroom, "So how come the two of you are here?" Rose was about to answer but at that moment so were Jake pushed away by Brad, "Hey cuties, you don't want to hang around a loser like jerk Long, you should hang out with the Bradster", Brad went behind them and put an arm around each of their shoulders, Rose and Lily looked at each other and Lily got a smirk on her face, when Jake got up he saw Lily lift her foot before stomping Brad on his foot, Brad yelled in pain and let go of the girls who quickly walked over to the gang and the five of them got out of there before Brad could recover.

Rose and Lily and the gang walked towards their next class, which was Biology, Rose looked at him, "Well a few weeks after you left so did our dad get a offer to get transferred back to New York, and when we heard that our bags practically packed themselves". Jake smiled at them and Rose smiled back, but then so heard they a voice say, "Hi who are these two?" They looked in front of them and Jake got a little worried when he saw Danika stand there with an irritated look on her face, Rose's eyes narrowed, she was able to read the atmosphere, and Lily being to read moods of girls sensed danger and grabbed Jake and his friends and put distance between them and Rose and Danika.

Lily looked at Jake, "Who is that?" Jake rubbed his neck, "Her name is Danika Hunnicutt, after I had been depressed over what happened to Rose for months and that signs for new love were everywhere, Trixie and Spud finally managed to convince me to try and move on and find me a new girl since we thought I wouldn't be able to get Rose back, and Danika is the girl I tried to get together with. But at that time so did a siren cause me trouble and everyone thought Danika were the siren, and her feelings got hurt when she was accused of trying to hurt me, it took her a few months but she forgave me in time for us to be partners for graduation, but apparently she still wants to try and get together me, but I didn't realized it until Trixie mentioned it and now when I saw she reacted to you two".

Lily nodded as she understood the situation, but when she saw her sister and Danika talking to each other so realized she that she wouldn't want to be Jake considering how those two looked at each other. The two girls soon walked in opposite directions, Rose towards Jake, she looked at him, "I explained about our relationship without mentioned anything about the magical world, saying that things forced us to break up and then I was forced to leave just like that, and how you were heartbroken, and how we met up again and got back together and now I'm back in New York, she's not mad at you since she understands, but she still said that she will try and steal you from me".

Jake smiled at her, "That won't happen Rose, you know that", Rose smiled and nodded, but then she took and pulled his left cheek and he complained, "But I don't like the fact that she has kissed you, only I am allowed to that from now on, do you understand?" Jake nodded and she let go of cheek before she gave him a quick kiss, they then once again walked towards their Biology class, Jake knew that things would be a lot more fun now that Rose and her sister are back in New York.

LATER AT THE END OF THE DAY,

Jake were at his locker, he had just put the books he needed in his back pack and took it out and closed his locker, he then heard someone yell, he looked around the corner and saw Brad hitting on Lily, Brad had been disappointed when he found out that Rose and Jake were dating, he was still hitting on Lily and were also still trying to get Rose to dump Jake. Jake walked closer and heard Lily say, "I told you already, I'm not interesting in a playboy like you, who goes from one cute girl to someone you think is cuter, so just leave me alone".

She was about to leave but Brad held her arm, "Come on cutie, you know you want the Bradster, every girl wants the gorgeous Bradster". Lily was about to say something when a smaller hand grabbed Brad's hand and pulled it away from her arm, she looked to her right and saw Jake stand there looking at Brad irritated, Brad glared at him, "Let go off me jerk Long, the Bradster is about to hook up with this beauty". Jake looked at him, "All I see is a idiot that is hitting on a poor girl even though she isn't the slightest interested in that idiot, and not only is she my girlfriend's sister, but she's also an important friend to me, so I won't let you bother her", Lily blushed a little and smiled at Jake.

Brad gritted his teeth and he lifted his other arm and tried to punch Jake in the face, but to his shock so dodged Jake the punch, then so used Jake some of his dragon strength and twisted Brad's arm behind his back and then pushed him against the lockers, "Are you going to leave her alone now Morton?" Brad nodded and Jake let go off him, "I will get you for this Long, I swear it". Brad ran off and Jake looked at Lily, "Are you okay Lily", Lily nodded, "Rose is lucky to have a such as great guy as you as a boyfriend, I think I might be a little jealous of her", Jake got a little embarrassed when she said that and thanked her, then they heard a voice say their name, they looked around and saw Rose, Trixie and Spud come towards them.

Rose saw that something had happened, "What is going on?" Lily took and explained what had happened, Trixie and Spud looked at Jake shocked, "You have never used your dragon strength on a normal human, unless they were from the Huntsclan, but you don't have to worry about them", Jake smirked, "I don't use it against normal people for my own sake but if it's for someone I care for then I will use it but only to make them realize that they should leave them alone".

Rose hugged him, "Thank you for helping Lily with getting rid of Brad, but I hope he won't cause you trouble for it", Jake smiled at him, "He has caused me trouble since the day we met, I don't think that a little more will kill me". Rose smiled at him, before she said, "The reason we were looking for you Jake was that Trixie and Spud that the three of you were going to be studying at your house later today, and I was going to ask if I could join you, and Lily too if she wants to", Jake looked at Lily who nodded her head showing that she wanted to do that, Jake smiled at Rose, of course, come to my house at 06.00 pm, and then we will cover what he have been told in the classes so far, and what Rotwood is wrong about in Mythology". Rose and Lily chuckled a little at that last part before Rose gave Jake a quick kiss and the girls walked away.

LATER AT THE LONG RESIDENCE,

Jake and his friends arrived at Jake's house on their skateboards, they had been skateboarding until now, the time was 05.20 pm, the twins wouldn't be there for another 40 minutes, but they decided to get back a little early so that they could warn his family that they had come back to New York.

Jake and his friends walked in through the door but Jake then almost fell to the floor, he regained his balance and saw that a bag stood in front of the door, "Why is there a bag in front of door?" He then heard a voice from the living room and walked over to it and he froze in shock when he saw who was sitting on the couch, Trixie and Spud came over to him and saw a teen sitting on the couch, "Who is that Jake?" The guy turned around and they saw that he had two front teeth, "Well if it isn't my baby cousin, who is these two nobodies?" Jake got angry, "First of Greggy, "I turned 15 during the summer and you haven't even turned 14 yet so stop with the baby thing and more importantly these two are my best friends so don't insult them, now that that is taken care of", Jake took out his cell phone and began to press a few numbers, Trixie asked what he was doing, "Well I'm doing what anyone would do when someone have broken into their home, I'm calling the police, because there is no way anyone in my family would allow Greggy to stay here".

But before Jake could make the call so did someone take the phone from him, he looked up and saw his mom stand behind him, "Jake, Gregory will be staying here for a few days so please try to be nice to him", Jake took and transformed and flew up the stairs, the mother and the two friends followed him and came to his room saw him packing a bag, "Jake what are you doing?" Jake looked at Susan, "Don't you see? I'm packing", he looked at Spud, "You're guest room is free right? Because I won't stay at home as long as Greggy is". But then Jake flinched when he heard his mom say "Jacob Luke Long!" Susan only used his full name when she was really irritated on him, "I know that you have a hard time to stand out with your cousin, but at least try since it was your grandfather's request that he would stay here".

Jake looked at her shocked, but then sighed since he knew that he would have to clean Fu's toilet with his tongue for a month if he did something Lao Shi didn't like, and maybe even without the toilet brush, he put away the bag and went down again with his mother and his friends, this good day had just turned completely horrible in just one moment.

A HALF HOUR LATER,

Jake and his friends were sitting on the couch and listening how Gregory Long, or Greggy as Jake called him, was bragging that he was better than Jake, Trixie and Spud could understand that Jake didn't want to be around this guy, but even so it felt like the three of them had forgotten something. Then they heard a knock on the door and they then remember that Rose and Lily was going to show up, Jake quickly went over to the door and opened it, he smiled at Rose and her sister, "Hey, you guys have arrived in time to save us from further torture".

Rose and Lily looked at him confused, then Jake was suddenly pushed aside by Gregory, "Well hello lovely ladies, it's a pleasure to meet you, I'm Gregory the great, at least compared to Jake, I hope…" He didn't managed to finish what he was going to say because a red dragon arm grabbed him from behind and lifted him off the floor, everyone saw that Jake had turned into his dragon form, he looked at the girls, "I'm sorry about that, he doesn't know how to behave around people, he and Brad would really enjoy each other's company since they have similar personality".

Gregory looked at him, "Let me go", Jake just rolled his eyes and moved his arm to his right before dropping Gregory on the ground before turning back to his human form, Rose looked at Gregory, "Is he one of your relatives Jake?" Jake sighed, "I wish I could say that he wasn't but yeah, Rose and Lily it's with great displeasure that I introduce to you my cousin Gregory Long but just call him Greggy, I always do, for some reason so is he going to stay here for a few days, well I guess I will at least be free from him at school and dragon duties, I figured that he and whoever was unfortunate enough to become his dragon master is going to train here in New York".

Gregory laughed a little, "Oh so you haven't heard Jake?" Jake looked at him, "Heard what?" Gregory walked up to him, "I'm not going to be trained here in New York by my master, I'm going to be trained along with you by grandpa and I am also going to go with you on dragon duties and emergencies, so I guess I will now be able to show you just how superior I am to you". Jake stared at him in shock and horror, he then took and yelled as loud as he could, "AAAWWW MAAAAAN!"

**Jake where Happy over seeing Rose and Lily back in New York but now he has found out that his cousin Gregory is not only going to stay with them for a while but also go with him on dragon missions and also train with him, will Jake be able to keep his sanity during this time? Continue reading to find out and please review. **


	4. Practice matches and Gregory's lesson

The Final Battle

**Last time so were Jake happy when he learned that Rose and her family had returned to New York and that both Rose and Lily were in his, Trixie and Spud's class, but after he saved Lily from Brad when he was hitting on her, and after the five friends decided to study together, Jake found out that his cousin Gregory would be staying at his family's house and not only train with him but also come with him on his dragon duties, What will happen next? **

Chapter 4- Practice matches and Gregory's lesson

Jake, his friends and Haley (Who quickly decided that she would rather go with Jake than spend time at home with Gregory) had been walking around the Magus Bazaar for over an hour now, Trixie took and spoke up, "Yo Jakey, as much as I like this place, why can't we just go back now?" Jake looked at her, "Because Trix, if anyone of my family found out that we have left the Magus Bazaar, Haley and I would be forced to take care of Greggy and show him around, and I don't know about Haley but I would rather clean Fu's toilet for a week than spend time with my cousin".

Haley looked at him, "No matter how disgusting that sounds, I agree that I would rather do that than spend time with Greggy or any other of our cousins from our mother's side, they are enough to drive even the most will strong person completely insane".

Jake looked at them, "So I rather spend time here looking for potential trouble than going home, I'm sorry guys, if you want to leave then I won't stop you, this is our problem so we don't want to bother you guys". Trixie smiled at him, "Jake, we might like to do something else, but can all see that you're suffering from having that bratty cousin of yours here, so we won't abandon you just like that". The other three nodded and Jake smiled at them and Haley also smiled at them, secretly happy that Jake had such good friends. Jake then sighed and thought back to then they had gone to his grandfather to get an explanation.

FLASHBACK,

Jake and Haley stormed into their grandfather's store with Jake's friends and girlfriend after them, they then both yelled, "Grandpa, we need to talk to you". Lao Shi came out from the back of the shop, "I guess the two of you have found out then?" Jake walked over to his grandfather, "Yo G, why the heck is Greggy going to stay at our house and train with me?"

Lao Shi sighed, "Well Jake after our last battle against the Dark Dragon, the Dragon Council decided we needed experience fighting other dragons in case we would ever have to again, so masters and disciples will have practice matches with each other from time to time now", Jake were a little surprised but then said, "That still don't explain why Greggy's here, why can't he practice with his own master?"

Lao Shi sighed again, "Well as you know so are Gregory a little arrogant…" Jake raised an eye brow, "That's the understatement of the millennia gramps", Haley snorted, "Good one Jake", Jake smiled at her and the siblings did a high five while Lao Shi glared at them for a few seconds, "Okay so he is much arrogant, and because of that so have he not been taking his training seriously and are therefore behind in his development, and the council decided to pair him up with a dragon around his own age, to make him see just far behind he is".

Jake looked at him in disbelief, "And they picked me?" Lao Shi looked him in the face, "Well since he's my grandson as well they asked me who I thought would motivate him the most to train harder, and I knew about his rivalry with you Jake, so I mentioned you and they thought that might be a good idea, so that's how it happened", Jake sighed as he knew that he would have a really hard time these coming days.

END OF FLASHBACK,

Suddenly so heard them a voice call out to them, Jake turned around and saw the oracle twins, Kara and Sara come towards them, he smiled at them, "Kara, Sara, how have the two of you been?" Sara smiled brightly at him, "Just wonderful Jake", her eyes then flashed yellow and Jake sighed, "So what troubles awaits me?" Rose and Lily looked at him confused and he explained, "Kara and Sara sees flashes of the future, but Kara only sees good stuff and Sara only sees bad stuff, and Sara just had a vision so it means that something bad will happen someone of us".

Sara looked at Jake, "Well let's just say Jake that I believe that it will really hurt when you get impaled", she giggled and Lily and Rose covered their mouths in horror while Trixie and Spud both got a worried look on their faces and Jake paled, he felt something grab his arm and saw Haley standing next to him with a look of horror on her face. Jake looked at Sara, "And… Just how will I get impaled?" Sara smiled at him, "Well all I can tell you is that it looks like your standing over someone and is protecting that person when something big, black and pointy hits your back and then comes out through your stomach".

Jake sighed before he said sarcastic, "Greeat, I always wanted a hole through my stomach", Rose came up to him, "Jake don't joke about that even if you are sarcastic, this is serious", then Kara's eyes flashed yellow and she looked at Rose, "Congrats, your dream for the future will come true", Jake looked at Rose with a confused look only to see that an embarrassed Rose were doing a great job ignoring him while Lily looked at Rose with a look that was a mix of happiness and a little jealousy.

LATER THAT EVENING, AT PATROL,

Jake and Gregory was flying over Central Park and Jake had Rose on his back, she had managed to convince her parents to let her come with Jake tonight and they had agreed after Jake promised to get her home before it got too late, Jake looked at Gregory who was flapping his wings like crazy, "Coming Greggy, at this speed it will take half the night to just look through Central Park, I promised to return Rose home early and I will at least have looked through the park before that". Gregory glared at him and then Rose spoke, "Jake I know that you told my parents that but I still would like to stay with you for as long as you are out", Rose didn't say it but she wanted to be close to Jake so that she could try and prevent that vision Sara had about him getting impaled.

Jake shook his head, "I promised them so I will keep it, I don't want them to start losing faith in my word, which might cause them to want us to stay away from each other". Rose nodded understanding Jake's reasoning, but she still wanted to be close to him when he did his dragon duties so she could help him.

Gregory looked at Jake, "Should she even be here? I mean she's just a human right? So she can't really fight magical creatures, right?" Rose got a little irritated at that, but Jake said, "She can handle me pretty good, which means that if she fought you she would beat you in about two minutes or less".

Gregory was about to say something but Jake said, "Look, I will fly ahead and look through the park, then fly her home, I know I will be able to do that before you have reached the other end of the park so I won't have to worry about not finding you when I return". Jake then took and flew ahead of Gregory, Rose looked at him, "Are you sure that you should leave him alone?" Jake turned his around, "I will be able to look through the entire park and get to your house and half way back before he's at the end of the park".

Jake then took and flew the entire park and looked at every part of the park but couldn't find anything, he then looked at Rose, "Alright time to get you home", Jake then took and flew up before Rose could say anything and flew past Gregory and towards Rose's house, he soon put her down at her house before he flew off towards the park again to make sure that Gregory didn't do anything stupid.

Jake arrived in time to see that a few trolls had arrived there and Gregory was on the ground with the trolls standing over him, Jake sighed and flew over to them, "Hi I'm not sure what's going on here but please leave my cousin alone, he is a big pain but I have to look after him, so I can't let you hurt him". One of the trolls pointed at Jake, "This punk attacked us out of nowhere, so even you the American Dragon won't stop us from dishing out some payback", Jake glared angry at Gregory before he sighed, "I can't let you hurt him even if I would like to since he needs to be taught a lesson, so I guess we have to fight".

The trolls roared and ran towards Jake who got ready and slammed his tail into the face of the leader troll so he fell on the two behind him, he then flew a little higher when two other trolls tried to punch him, resulting in them hitting each other in the face. The battle continued for some more minute before Jake drove the trolls off.

Jake turned around and walked towards Gregory who was getting up, "I could have taken them down myself", Gregory got quiet when a red fist collided with his face sending flying to the ground again, he looked up from the ground at a very angry Jake Long, "Why the heck did you attack those trolls? They hadn't done anything wrong that we knew about, just because they're trolls doesn't it mean that they're evil, in fact Fu have quite a few troll friends".

Gregory got up, "You can't tell me what to do Jake, you're not the boss of me", Jake walked up to him so they were face to face, "Well you see, that's where you're wrong, since I'm older and more experienced than you I have been put in charge of you, so if I tell you to do something you WILL listen to me Greggy, now come on, I think we have had enough for one night and I know we will both get a lecture from gramps, although I think you will get the worst of it". They took and flew up into the sky and began to make their way back to Lao Shi's shop, only this time Jake stayed close to Gregory to make sure that he didn't do anything more stupid.

THE NEXT DAY AFTER SCHOOL,

Jake and his friends were walking towards Lao Shi's shop, Fu had called him and told him that gramps wanted to see him the shop after school, Jake sighed, he hoped that it was not another lecture since his ears were still ringing from the one he got last night, he smiled however when he remembered that Lao Shi yelled at Gregory longer.

Rose looked at him, "What do you think your grandfather wants today Jake?" Jake looked at her, "I have no idea, knowing him, probably some boring training exercise I have to do with Greggy". Rose looked at him with a sad look on her face, "You really can't get along with him, can you?"

Jake shook his head, "No I can't, you have seen how he is, he have always been like that, and his siblings are really wild, so me and Haley have always had a hard time to get along with them". And then they got quiet and continued their walk towards the shop.

LATER AT LAO SHI'S ELECTRONIC SHOP,

Jake looked at his grandfather in shock, "You want me to have a practice battle with Greggy, gramps?" Lao Shi nodded, "Yes, I fear that he won't fully accept the difference in your levels of skill and power otherwise, so I will ask you to not go too easy on him, I'm not telling to go full power on him since you can seriously hurt him if you do, but you have to display at least a third part of your full power, do you understand Jake?"

Jake nodded and turned around to his friends, "Well seems like I will have to beat my cousin up today", Rose looked a little troubled, "You won't go too hard on him… Will you?" Jake smiled, "Hey I won't go a hundred percent so he will probably be okay… after a few hours". Rose wasn't too happy hearing that last part and sighed.

A little later so did Gregory enter the shop and Lao Shi told him what they was going to do today, he then told them to get meet him at the roof and left, Gregory looked at Jake with a smirk, "Don't worry cousin, I won't embarrass you too much in front of your girl, of course when I beat you, I know that she is going to want to date me instead of you".

Rose felt her anger rise a little when she heard that, and she could see Jake growling as Gregory left to get to the roof, "That's IT! I'm going to put my cousin in his place once and for all today", Rose got a little worried when she saw that his hands had been transformed, which she realized he must have done subconsciously in anger.

A FEW MINUTES LATER AT THE ROOF,

Jake and Gregory stood in front of each other in their dragon forms and Jake's friends were watching, Lao Shi spoke, "This battle will continue until either one of you are unable to continue or I decides it's over, do both of you understand?" Jake and Gregory nodded and Lao Shi told them to begin and they took to the sky, Jake smirked at Gregory, "I'm generous, so I will let you have the first attack". Gregory chuckled, "If you want to lose so badly then okay".

Gregory took and shot a fireball at Jake, it was a little bigger than at the reunion but not much, Jake just rolled his eyes as he without a problem knocked the fireball away with one swift move of his tail, Gregory's eyes widened in shock, and Jake's smirk got bigger, "Okay, now it's my turn". Jake fired a huge fireball at Gregory who wasn't fast enough to dodge and got hit and fell to the roof.

Gregory was picking himself up and looked up to see Jake coming towards him with his tail lifted, Gregory barely managed to roll out of the way before Jake's tail hit the point where he had been laying, causing the roof to tremble, Gregory got up on his feet and turned around only to get Jake's tail in his face, sending him flying onto his back.

Gregory got up and saw Jake standing there smirking, he flew towards Jake while he threw a punch at him, Jake simply stepped to turned to his right to avoid him before he grabbed Gregory's tail, he spun him around before tossing him, he managed to stabilize himself in the air only to have Jake ram into him before he tossed Gregory to the roof before he pinned him to it.

"Give up Greggy, I could have defeated you moments after we started, but I just wanted you to see the difference between you and me", Gregory growled and tried to hit Jake with a stream of fire, however Jake had realized what he was going to do and unleashed a stream of fire as well, which easily overpowered Gregory's fire and pinned his head to the roof.

Jake then took and stopped and stood up and turned to his grandfather, "This match is over gramps, I have won", Lao Shi nodded and Jake walked towards them but then he heard Gregory say behind him, "It's not over YET!" He saw Gregory fly towards him, Jake only looked at him before he swung out with his tail and smacked Gregory in his face HARD, knocking his cousin out cold, he looked at the others, "I only did that since he wouldn't quit". The others nodded, understanding that only did that because he had to, Jake then picked up Gregory and they made their way back down.

AN HOUR LATER,

Gregory woke up to find himself in the back of the shop with Fu Dog, "Why am I here?" Fu looked at him, "Well after Jake beat the crap out of you, he carried you down and not long ago so did the others go back up to the roof so that Jake and the old man could have a practice match, Jake said that he needed a real challenge after that warm up so I got stuck with looking after you until you woke up". Gregory then remembered his match with Jake, he gritted his teeth over how badly he had been defeated, planning on defeating his cousin next time.

AT THE SAME TIME WITH JAKE AND LAO SHI,

Jake and Lao Shi flew close to the roof, while fighting and breathing fire at each other, Jake was holding his own against his grandfather, but Lao Shi was still more experienced and a bit more powerful than Jake, Jake had just slammed his tail into Lao Shi's head, sending his grandfather flying a few meters, Jake and Lao Shi then both shot a stream of fire at each other. Jake's fire was slowly being pushed back Jake then unleashed more power, making the flames equal in power, however Jake knew that he wouldn't be able to do it for long so he soon stopped and flew to his right as Lao Shi's fire flew past him, while Jake let his wings glide through the fire, letting them catch fire.

Lao Shi looked at Jake in shock as he saw Jake's wings burning, Jake then flung out with his wings and created the fire wing strikes, but this time he flung them so that they took the shape of a cross, Lao Shi unleashed a stream of fire, but the cross like fire wind strike cut the flames in half and hit Lao Shi and caused an explosion, causing Lao Shi to fall to the roof, Jake had practiced his new technique and had gotten pretty good with it. Lao Shi got up and Jake landed in front of him, pretty exhausted since he had been fighting his grandfather for a while now, "Let's quit for now gramps, I barely have any energy left", Lao Shi nodded and they left the roof and went down.

THE NEXT DAY,

Jake and Gregory were in Central Park, doing target practice, Gregory tried to destroy his targets but his fire was so weak he only burned them a little, while Jake completely destroyed his targets, Jake looked at Gregory, "Let the fire build up a little more, gather more of it before unleashing it, that way it will be stronger".

Gregory looked at him, "I don't need your advices, I'm fine on my own", Lao Shi looked at him irritated, "Gregory, Jake is only trying to help you, so I would listen to him if I was you", Gregory looked at Lao Shi, "Grandpa, he only got lucky in our last match, I would beat him now if we were to fight".

Jake glared at him, he then turned to Lao Shi, "You heard him gramps, let me have another practice match with him, and this time I won't hold back anything at all", Lao Shi sighed, knowing that might be the only way to get through to Gregory, "Very well, dragons get ready". Gregory flew towards Jake who only stood there, then when Gregory had gotten close enough he swung his tail around and once again slammed it in the side of Gregory's head, sending him flying through a tree before crash landing on the ground hard.

As Gregory tried to get up he got shocked that four beings landed around him, he looked around and got really shocked when he saw that he was surrounded by FOUR Jakes, "What's going on, how did you multiply?" One of the Jakes said, "It's called the doppelganger technique, dragons has the natural ability to create chi doppelgangers, or in simpler terms, energy clones, a technique that gramps taught me when he thought I had gotten good enough to try and learn it".

Then one of the Jakes gave him a hard punch across the face, sending him flying into another one that gave him a hard kick so that he was sent flying into a third that gave him a powerful uppercut, but he did managed to notice that this third one had a bit less power than the other two that had attacked him had, but he didn't have time to think about it since he got a spin kick to the head by the fourth sending him flying into the first one that attacked him and he grabbed Gregory, Gregory at this time had started to see a little blurry, he soon fell to the ground as the grip on his disappeared.

He looked around to only see one Jake again, he looked at Gregory, "I reabsorbed my doppelgangers, and I think you noticed that one of me had a bit less power than the other three, that was the real me, you see the chi energy I use to make a doppelganger won't return to me until I reabsorb it, so if I make too many then I will get greatly weakened, so IF you learn how to do this, make sure to only make one or two and mostly to distract your opponent".

Jake then pulled Gregory up on his feet, "Do you now see the difference between your powers and mine Greggy? You really need to take your training seriously and listen when someone tells you what you could do better, I won't say that I'm the best student, I have disobeyed gramps many times and gotten into troubles, and in the beginning I had doubts about his training methods but they usually helped me advance further so I stopped to doubt him so much and started to listen and take the training more seriously, and that's something you need to do as well".

Lao Shi smiled proudly at Jake as he was talking to his cousin, Jake had come a long way since he started his training had he had made Lao Shi proud of him a lot of times, sure there have been times where he had been a little disappointed at Jake when he made a big mistake, but he was also proud when he saw how Jake would do anything in his power to make things right again. He knew that while Jake had inherited some of his old over confidence and cockiness so did he have one of the biggest hearts he knew, and because of that he was doing everything he could do to help his cousin now even though they could barely stand each other.

So he got a little shocked and disappointed when Gregory pulled away from Jake with an angry expression on his face, "Well I don't need your help and I especially don't need your advice, I'm fine on my own so I will be going on patrol on my own from now on". Lao Shi was about to argue but Jake gave him a look that told Lao Shi that Jake could handle this, Jake looked at Gregory, "Okay Greggy as you wish, we will go different ways during tomorrows night patrol", Gregory nodded and then flew off, Lao Shi came up to Jake, "What do you have planned Jake? I hope that it's something that can help to get your cousin to realize his own weakness," Jake looked at his grandfather, "Chill G, I have everything planned out, but first I need to make a private call, since I need a favor from an old friend of mine".

Lao Shi looked at Jake with suspicion, every piece of his brain told him to ask what Jake was planning, but he decided to let his grandson do this his way and see how it would go, he really hoped that it would turn out okay, because if it doesn't then Gregory might end up completely hating his cousin, and that was the last thing he wanted.

Jake at the same time took out his phone and dialed a familiar number, after a few seconds so did the one on the other side answer, "Hello Brocamas it's Jake and just as you know, this is not me calling about getting my old job back, to tell you the truth, I need your help with something".

THE NEXT EVENING AT LAO SHI'S SHOP,

Jake and Gregory got ready to go on the night patrol, Gregory looked at Jake, "Remember I won't go with you tonight", Jake nodded, Jake saw that Lao Shi gave him a worried look, he gave him a reassuring smile and gave him a small nod, signaling that his plan was already in motion.

Jake and Gregory took and transformed before they flew in different directions, but Jake quickly made his way back so he could see Gregory, he took out his phone, "My cousin is on his way to Central Park, remember a green dragon and they can't hurt him too much".

WITH GREGORY A LITTLE LATER,

Gregory was flying through Central Park still angry over the day before, "Jake acts like he knows everything, well just wait I'm way better than him and I'm going to prove it". Gregory then heard a sound below him, he saw a bunch of hobgoblins and trolls glaring at each other, he flew down, "If you know what was good for you then you would be leaving now before you get your butts royally kicked, by me". One of the hobgoblins looked at the others and they nodded and then he nodded at the trolls, they turned to Gregory, "You know I think we will beat you up instead".

The hobgoblin threw its club at Gregory, he tried to dodge but was too slow and got the club in the chest, sending him crashing to the ground, he got up only to get punched by one of the trolls which sent him flying into a tree, he then got by another hobgoblin with his club in his right side sending him flying to the ground.

But just as they moved in to attack him again they heard a voice say, "Alright that's quite enough", everyone turned their heads around to see Jake behind them on the ground, "Listen, since Brocamas hired you I'm sure he told you to listen to me when I told you to quit and I think he has gotten the message", Jake looked at Gregory, "I set this whole situation up, to make you see challenges I and most other dragons our age and older have to face every day so that you would…" Jake then got quiet when he saw a club fly towards him and he jumped to the side, he looked at the hobgoblin that had thrown it.

"We did say we would leave your cousin alone when you showed up, but we didn't say that we wouldn't attack you instead, this is payback for all the times you beat us up during the summer". The trolls and the hobgoblins ran towards Jake who got into a battle position.

Jake saw the two trolls close to him, he quickly spun around slamming his tail into them sending them flying through a tree, he then saw the four hobgoblins, he grabbed the clubs of the two that was the nearest to him, he then took and threw the two at the other two hobgoblins, sending them flying into a tree. He then saw the trolls come towards him again, he took and slammed the clubs into their heads so hard that the clubs shattered in his hands, while they were groggy so did he grab them and toss them on the hobgoblins, who gasped in pain.

Jake flew over to them, "If I was you then I would leave NOW!" Jake then took and shot fire at them, causing them to jump back, Jake continue to shot fire at them until they ran away, he then turned around and flew over to Gregory. Jake landed in front of his cousin, "You saw how I handled this situation, if you took your training seriously you would also be able to handle situations like that, not as good as me since I have done this longer than you, Greggy listen I'm only doing this since the council and gramps thought you would realize this better if you trained and practiced with me because of your need to be better than me".

Jake held out a hand, Gregory looked at it and then at Jake before he grabbed it and Jake pulled him up on his feet, Gregory looked at the ground, "So do you… Uh have any tips for me so that I can improve?" Jake smiled and told him that he would tell him on the way back to the shop, the two dragons took to the sky and began to make their way back to Lao Shi's shop.

A FEW DAYS LATER AT THE AIRPORT,

Jake and his family and Lao Shi was saying good bye to Gregory (Jake and Haley had been secretly celebrating that he would return home last night). Jake smiled when he thought about the improvements that Gregory had made, it was small ones but it was improvements, like when they had target practice, now so did it appear cracks in the targets as well as they got a bit more burned, his mobility in the air had also gotten a little better as had his reflexes, he had also learned to fly a little faster.

Jake gave Gregory a cocky grin, "So this is good bye cousin, and I know that both of us is glad that we won't have to be around each other for a while now", Gregory nodded with a smirk and walked over to Jake holding out his hand, shocking Jake, "I will train so that I can beat you one day Jake", Jake smirked and grabbed his hand, "Sure come back when we are about as old as gramps, I think you might have a little chance then".

Then they heard that Gregory's plane were about to leave, so he said good bye to them and left to get to the plane, Jake was looking as his plane flew off, wondering what would happen next to him.

**So Jake finally got Gregory to realize that he needed to listen to them and he managed to improve a little, but now that he is returning home, what will happen to the young American Dragon, what challenges will Jake face next? Continue reading to find out and please review.**


	5. Chang attacks and HE'S back

The Final Battle

**Last time so did Jake have practice matches against both Gregory and his grandfather, Jake had also been told that Gregory would train with them because they hoped that Jake showing how much better he was would make Gregory take his training seriously, which he wasn't doing before. Jake had to beat him easily twice, hold a speech about how he learned to take his training seriously, and hiring an attack on Gregory and then beat up the attackers (Which had NOT been a part of his plan) but he then managed to get through to Gregory who was making progress in his training, slowly but still making progress, he later went back home after saying good bye to Jake and his family as well as Lao Shi, now that the time of taking care of cousin is over, what troubles the young dragon next?**

Chapter 5- Chang attacks and HE'S back

Jake and his friends were walking to school, it was Monday, Jake and his friends had been spending time together for a few days after Gregory went home, Jake had also been invited to dinners by Rose's family, even though they knew about the whole dragon thing, they couldn't help liking him, since he was a really good kid, a little wild he had a good heart.

Jake and the others reached the school, they were about to go in when Jake's phone rang, he took it out and answered, he then took and sighed and said he would be there soon, he looked at the others, "Wait here for a moment guys", Jake went into an alley a few seconds later came back, Rose looked at him, "What did you do?" Jake took and pointed at the sky and when they saw that Jake in dragon form fly off. Rose looked at the Jake in front of them, "You're a doppelganger aren't you?" The Jake in front of them nodded, "Fu called and said that Gramps needed him so he made me so I could take notes for him, he knew that he could ask any of you, but he thought that it would be better to be seen in school so that he wouldn't get a absent note", the others nodded understanding and the five of them walked into the school.

A LITTLE LATER AT LAO SHI'S SHOP,

Jake landed behind the shop and transformed before he entered the shop through the back door, he saw Lao Shi and Fu waiting for him, "What is the emergency gramps? It must be big if you call me when I was about to go to school". Lao Shi looked at him worried, "Jake I just learned that Chang has once again escaped from prison", Jake looked at him in shock, he then groaned, "Aw Man, the security in that prison sucks, I guess we have to go there to find out how she escaped, right?" Lao Shi nodded and Jake sighed, and the two dragons took and went out through the back door and flew off.

LATER AT THE PRISON,

Jake, Fu and Lao Shi followed the guard to Chang's cell, he showed them it, "As I told you we don't know how she escaped, somehow she got a hold of a key and knocked out three guards and escaped", Jake then saw something on the bars, he saw what looked like hair, he took and pulled it loose, he then took and held it in front of Fu, "Can you see if you knows whose air this is, I have an idea who this hair belongs and I hope that you can tell me if I'm right". Fu smelled at the hair and looked at Jake, "If you think that it belongs to Bananas B then you are right".

Jake looked at Lao Shi, "At least now we knows how Chang broke out, but I wonder why Bananas would come to save her, I mean he fled when the battle against the Dark Dragon was going our way, so why come back now?"

Fu looked at him, "Think about it kid, he knew that he would get arrested if he tried to go somewhere else, after all he was meant to help you as a temporary animal guardian but when Chang got the upper hand in the battle you had with her at that time and she threatened him, he abandoned you to save himself, and then helped her to restore the Dark Dragon to power after you and the others had defeated him and tried to help them try to take over the world. He probably realized that he could only be around Chang now without getting captured and thrown in jail as well".

Jake thought about what Fu said, "I think that you're right, but if that's the case, what will they do? Try and free the Dark Dragon from that other dimension?" Lao Shi nodded, "That's probably what they're planning, we will look for them but we can't do anything before we finds them". Jake sighed and then the three of them left.

LATER THAT EVENING,

Jake was sitting with his friends on the couch at his home, he had told them everything, he had also explained to Lily who Chang were, Trixie and Spud looked at him worried, "Where do you think that Chang could be hiding Jake?" Jake sighed, "I don't know, so I guess we will have to wait until she tries something", Rose looked at him worried, "What will you do if she comes after you? She has sworn to take revenge on you and your grandfather after all".

Jake looked at her, "Then I will have to fight her Rose, I know she's powerful but if she shows up I have to go after her, it's too dangerous to let her be free for long", the others looked at him worried, they really hoped that Chang would not come after him since it could end badly for Jake. They then saw what time it was, Trixie and Spud left to go home and Jake offered to walk Rose and Lily home, Rose smiled at him, "Thanks Jake but I think that you should go to Lao Shi instead and ask what the two of you should do about Chang", Jake knew that Rose were right so he said good bye to the girls and then made his way to his grandfather's shop.

TWO DAYS LATER,

Jake and Rose was walking towards to the school cafeteria to have lunch, Rose looked at him, "How is it going with finding Chang Jake?" Jake looked at her, "Gramps and I have spent at least six hours each of these past two days looking for her but we haven't found a single trace of her". Rose looked at him worried, Jake was about to tell her that it would be fine when he noticed something around a corner, he saw Bananas B looking at him.

Jake stopped and looked at Rose, "Rose, tell the others that I will be a little busy, I just noticed a little Am Drag business I have to take care of". Rose looked at him confused, "Remember Bananas B that I told you about? I just saw him and he's our best chance of finding Chang".

Rose grabbed his arm, "Jake if he showed up here it's probably a trap, there is a chance that he's trying to lead you to Chang so that she can capture you or worse hurt or kill you". Jake looked at her, "I know that there is a chance that it could be a trap, but still I can't ignore this", Jake gave Rose a quick kiss before he ran off to where he had seen Bananas B.

He looked around and saw Bananas tail disappear around another corner, he ran after him only to run straight into Brad, Brad grabbed him and pushed him against the lockers, "Watch it jerk Long, in fact, I haven't had the chance to get some payback when you embarrassed me in front of the beautiful Lily". Jake sighed, "One Lily has no interest in you at all, and second can we do this later since I have something I really need to do right now". Brad got a smirk on his face, "Sorry geek but no chance, I will teach you a lesson now", Brad lifted his fist, but as Jake waited for the hit he noticed something purple coming towards them in the corner of his eyes, he quickly put his feet against the lockers and pushed himself and Brad away from them right before a purple magical blast hit the lockers and destroyed them.

Jake turned around with a determined look on his face and saw Chang stand there, her staff glowing, with a smirk on her face, "Well Lao Shi's grandson, the American Dragon, we meet again, and this meeting will also be our last". Brad looked at Jake, "Why did this ugly old lady call you the American Dragon Long?" Jake didn't answer and only grabbed Brad and got out of the way for another blast from Chang's staff, the two of them ran through corridor, Jake made sure that no one would see them even though they must be able to hear the loud explosions in the corridors.

It felt like Chang were leading them somewhere, but as he was forced to dodge for magical blasts he didn't really time to think about that, he and Brad then turned around a corner… only to find a dead end, Jake tried to opened the two doors around him but both of them were locked, he then hoped that they could get out of there before Chang showed up, that he could get away from Brad, then Dragon Up, get Chang out of the school and then fight her.

But as they were about to come out in the corridor again so pulled Jake Brad back as a magical blast past right in front of them, they then walked backwards as Chang came appeared in front of them, her staff glowing brightly, "Any last words Jake?" Jake knew that he didn't have a choice now, "Just two Chang, DRAGON UP!" Jake then took and transformed into his dragon form in front of Brad who fainted standing, Jake quickly grabbed Brad and then shot a fireball as Chang fired the magical blast, the two attacks met each other and exploded, giving Jake the time he needed to turn around and fire another fireball and destroying the wall before flying out and towards the forest behind the school, planning on fighting Chang there.

Jake put Brad behind a tree before he jumped out of the way for a fireball, he turned around and saw Chang in front him in dragon form as well, "Give it up American Dragon, you can't defeat me", Jake looked at her determined, "I will never know if I don't try, but I will tell you that the AM Drag will never give up". Jake fired a fireball at Chang who dodged and then unleashed a stream of fire at Jake who got hit and sent flying into a tree, Chang flew towards while aiming her claws at Jake's throat, but Jake recovered just in time, dodging the deadly attack, which made her cut the tree in half, Jake took and unleashed a stream of fire towards her at a close range, making her unable to dodge and sent her flying into a tree, making her drop her staff.

When Chang had recovered enough so dove she after her staff only to get Jake's tail in her face, sending her through a tree, Jake went to grab the staff only to feel something land on his shoulders, he felt two hairy hands cover his eyes, "Sorry bro, but I can't let you beat Changy Chang", Jake realized that it was Bananas B and he tried to shake him off but he managed to stick to Jake.

Jake then felt Bananas jump off him right before Jake got hit by a magical blast, he was sent flying to the ground, he looked up from the ground at Chang who was walking towards him with her staff back in her hand and Bananas B jumped up on her shoulder. Jake got up on a knee, he knew he needed to distract her enough to recover some of his strength, he then got an idea, he unleashed at stream of fire but this time at the ground, and soon so where he completely covered by his own flames.

Chang had no idea what he was trying but she knew that it would end now, she fired a powerful blast into the fire but it went right through it, meaning that Jake was not there, she soon heard a roar from the sky, she looked up to see a cross like fire strike come towards her before it hit the ground in front of her, sending her and Bananas B flying to the ground, she looked up to see Jake flying over them with burning wings, he then flung them both forward, created a powerful wind strike which he somehow fused with the fire on his wings, creating another cross like fire strike. She got up and jumped back a bit, managing to avoid a direct hit but was still hit the shockwaves of the explosion when the attack hit the ground.

Jake flew towards her and swung his tail towards her, but she swung her own tail and they collided, Jake landed on the ground and Chang stood in front of him, "Looks like you have learned a few new tricks since last time we saw each other, I'm impressed over how you used the fire to distract me so you could get up in the air undetected but what is more impressive is that new trick you did up there", Jake smirked, "I call it the Fire Wind Strike technique, I discovered how to do it by accident but then I practiced it and learned how to do it properly".

Then both of them unleashed a huge stream of fire at each other, they collided and struggled to overpower the other one, soon so did Chang's stream of fire start to overpower Jake's, he knew that it would hit him soon if he didn't do something, he took and stop breathing fire and dodged, he spit a fireball into his hand and threw it at Chang, who didn't have time to react and got it in her face, sending her flying, but as she was sent flying so did she fire a magical blast at Jake, who was sent flying through a tree.

Jake and Chang were getting up again, both of them were starting to lose quite a bit of power, Bananas B jumped up on Chang's shoulder, "Changy Chang, this is taking longer than we expected, if we don't leave now then his grandfather will learn about this and we can't handle both of them", Chang were about to say something when she was hit by a stream of fire sending them flying through a tree, they saw Jake gasping as he came towards them, "I'm taking you down Chang".

Chang smirked, "You could do that, or you could save that ape", then she fired a magical blast towards where Brad where, Jake quickly fired a fireball and the two collided and exploded before the magical blast could reach Brad, he turned around and saw that Chang and Bananas B were gone, Jake sighed before he sat down on his butt as he transformed back, fighting Chang had taken quite a bit out of him.

He pulled out his cell phone and dialed Fu's number, a few seconds later so did Fu answer, "Talk to the Fu", Jake sighed, "Fu, Chang attacked me at school, tell gramps to come to the forest behind my school and also, bring a mind erase potion".

LATER THAT DAY AT LAO SHI'S SHOP,

Jake sat in the couch in the back of the shop, sore in most of his body from his battle with Chang, his friends, Lao Shi and Fu were sitting around him, "Lao Shi looked at Jake, "I'm proud of you young dragon, you held your own against a former member of the dragon council, and they are extremely powerful dragons". Jake nodded, "Yeah and she was forced to retreat since according to Bananas B it was taking longer to defeat me than they had expected, they only fled since they were worried that you would find out about the battle, I don't know how it would have ended otherwise".

Lao Shi looked at him, "I think that you would have had a good chance of winning, she was underestimating you throughout the entire battle and because of that, there were a big chance that you could have won if it had continued". Jake smiled at his grandfather before he got serious, "So we dealt with the Brad problem, well at least the problem of that he saw me transform, not the problem of him being him, but what about the school, not only must most of the students have heard the explosions, but also the big holes in the school and the wall I destroyed when I escaped from Chang, how will we cover that?"

Lao Shi smiled at him, "I have solved that problem, by tomorrow the school will be repaired and the only ones that will remember what happened are you, me, fu and your friends, no one else will even knew that something happened yesterday", Jake smiled at Lao Shi who then got serious, "But now to more immediate problems Jake, since Chang attacked you in the open you need to be more prepared, so I will be forced to restore your old training schedule, so you will have less time with your friends again".

Jake sighed, he knew that this would happen but even so he knew that it was for the best, Chang could have killed him today if he had been a little less careful, so he needed to get stronger and more skilled and that fast.

THREE DAYS LATER,

Jake was spending some time with Rose walking around the city, he was exhausted since he had been training for four hours straight each of these past three days, he had been having practice matches with Lao Shi and had also been improving dodging while firing at targets as well as increasing his flying speed.

Rose looked at him, "How's the training going Jake?" Jake looked at her, "It's intense but I'm getting better and that's what I need right now, so that I will be able to take down Chang next time, speaking of Chang, no one has even seen her since she attacked me at school". Rose looked at him worried, "I wonder what she is planning on doing now?" Jake looked at down at the ground, "I don't know but it can't be good, it's never good when it comes to her because it usually have something to do with the Dark Dragon and he's the last one I ever want to see again".

AT THE SAME TIME WITH CHANG AT CENTRAL PARK,

Chang had almost finished the portal spell, the only ingredient left was the Krylock venom, and she was waiting for Bananas B to come with it. She then heard something coming, she turned around and saw Bananas B coming towards her while he held a bottle with his tail, "About time monkey, now give me the venom". Bananas handed her the bottle with the Krylock venom, she took and put it into the potion and tossed the potion into the air and a portal formed, "Show me the Dark Dragon". The portal then took and showed the Dark Dragon, Chang transformed and flew into the portal, she landed in front of the Dark Dragon, "My master, I have come to free you from this dimension", the Dark Dragon looked at her, "Well done my loyal servant, let's get out of here now".

The two of them flew out through the portal, but as the Dark Dragon came out through it he pulled out some of the old temple with him, Chang looked at it, "We should get rid of it master, or else Lao Shi and the American Dragon will find out that you're back". The Dark Dragon chuckled, "That's not a problem, I will destroy everyone in my way and I will start with the American Dragon, he has stood in my way far too many times, I will take great pleasure in killing him myself so the sooner he comes after me the better", the Dark Dragon laughed evilly as black energy surrounded the three of them as the Dark Dragon teleported them out of there.

**Now that the Dark Dragon is back so is the situation really serious, when will he show up and put his plan into action and how will Jake and the others be able to bring him down this time? Continue reading to find out and please review. **


End file.
